As telecommunications systems advance, demand increases for subscriber features in both wireless and wire line networks. One example of a subscriber feature that is commonly used is conference calling. Private parties and corporations frequently encounter situations in which a meeting between geographically separated parties would be appropriate, but there are difficulties associated with bringing the parties together at a specific meeting place at a specific date and time. Conference calling provides a convenient solution by allowing individuals from various geographic locations to have a conference over the telephone.
Conventional three-way conference calling enables one party already established in a telephone call with a second party to place a telephone call to a third party, and then to conference the two separate telephone calls together into a single, three-way telephone-call. To enable parties having only one telephone line to initiate a three-way conference call, the two separate telephone calls are conventionally conferenced at a telephone switch, either at the subscriber's premises or at the central office of the telephone company, and then transmitted to the initiating party on the single telephone line. Typically, at least one of the parties involved in the conference call subscribes to three-way calling service.
Conventionally, such a call is accomplished by the first party flashing the telephone line to indicate to the switch that the current party (second party) is to be put on hold, and a dial tone is to be presented to the first party. The first party then dials out to or calls a third party, and establishes a call between them. The first party then flashes the telephone line again to indicate to the switch to conference together the telephone call to the second party with the call to the third party, and to present the same to the first party as a single telephone call. Thus, a three-way call is established. This conventional technique of three-way calling is sometimes inconvenient to establish and is limited to three party participation.
An additional conventional system for establishing conference calls, usually used by businesses, involves a caller contacting a conference call operator in advance of a meeting to set-up a conference bridge. After the conference bridge is set-up, the call organizer is given a contact number, which the conference parties have to use to call in to the bridge. The call organizer then needs to communicate the contact numbers and the conference call date and time to all invitees. Each invitee is then required to dial the contact number at the specified time to join the conference call, which may already be in progress. This system has several disadvantages such as individual participants having to remember the specific date, time, and number to call in to connect to the conference call. This system also involves the conference organizer having to call an operator in advance of the conference call to set-up a conference bridge.
Sometimes, a conventional conferencing user either forgets to call at the appropriate time or forgets the conference telephone number or passcode. Such a forgetful user is penalized by being precluded from attending a conference session A conventional conference participant may compensate by writing the conference telephone number and passcode down and posting that information near a telephone. This, however, defeats the security aspect of requiring knowledge of a telephone number and confidential passcode to access a teleconference.
Another disadvantage of conventional teleconference methods is that conference participants must initiate the conference connection. With the exception of three-way calling, conferencing requires each party to place a call to a conferencing facility that houses a conference switch. The switch is then set-up at the conferencing facility to enable the conference participants to talk among themselves.
Yet another disadvantage of certain conventional teleconference systems, particularly those in which participants are called by another participant, is that many such systems require a conference participant to be associated with one particular telephone number. Workers of today operate in a very mobile society. They may be at the office one day, and telecommuting from home the next day. Therefore, being tied to one telephone number can be very restrictive for today's worker.
What is needed are methods and systems that overcome the disadvantages of conventional systems. Such methods and systems should provide additional advantages, including cost effectiveness, flexibility, and ease of implementation.